


Saying No

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Communication, Fibro Cecil, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carlos gets nervous about saying no to Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying No

“Oh but I’m sure you’ll love the annual Slaughter A Pig And Kill Your Inner Doubts festival! Last time I think I killed like six pigs!” Cecil chirped. The Voice was admiring himself in the mirror as he spoke, giggling as he took hold of his wheels and turned his wheelchair around to speak to Carlos. “And…” he blinked and stopped when he noted Carlos staring at an empty table, toying with the hem of his lab coat. “Carlos?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

Cecil wheeled himself forward, looking at his scientist worriedly now. Something was worrying his lover. “Carlos? Talk to me?” he asked.

Carlos took a deep breath, forcing himself to look at Cecil. “Ceec, I don’t want to go,” he said. “I don’t want to kill anything.”

“Oh?”

He nodded his head, hands trembling. “I know you’ve been really excited for this holiday but I really can’t do it. I can’t bring myself to kill a living thing just to ease my own issues, you know? I’m so sorry, Cecil. I just…”

Cecil reached out and took his hand, smiling at him. “We don’t have to go,” he promised. “Let’s go and visit Earl instead, huh?”

Carlos smiled. “I would like that.”


End file.
